wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tworothy/Gallery
Gallery DorothyTheDinosaur-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggle Time" TheWiggles,DorothyandLukeField.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Luke Field TheWiggles,DorothyandTimothyRioseco.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Timothy Rioseco TheWigglesandDorothyin1993.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1993 picture TheWigglesandDorothyin1994.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1994 picture TheWigglesandDorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)101.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in pilot episode TheWigglesandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Big Red Car" DorothyandTheWigglesinBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Dorothy's dance party TheWigglesandDorothyin1995.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1995 picture TheWigglesandDorothyonMidday.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on "Midday" D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(Concert).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles LIVE" concert TheWigglesandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" TheWigglesandDorothyin1997.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" promo picture TheWigglesandDorothyonHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on hill TheWigglesandDorothyRollingDowntheHill.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy rolling down the hill TheWigglesandDorothyinHospital.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in hospital TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" promo picture TheWigglesandDorothyatSydneyAirport.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Sydney Airport TheWigglesLiveInHongKong.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Live in Hong Kong" poster TheWigglesandDorothyatManlyBeach.jpg|The Wiggles at Manly Beach TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Movie" TheLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy TheAwakeWigglesandDorothyholdingJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1997 TheWigglesandDorothyinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series TheWigglesandDorothyinDorothy'sDanceParty-1997.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series FunnyGreg70.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Funny Greg" TheWiggles,DorothyandCarolynFerrie.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Carolyn Ferrie MusclemanMurray67.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Muscleman Murray" Anthony'sFriend32.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Anthony's Friend" Anthony'sSuperheroDream42.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Anthony's Superhero Dream" JeffTheMechanic20.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Jeff the Mechanic" ZardoZap(Episode)76.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Zardo Zap" TheWigglesandDorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggle Time" 1998 TheWiggles,DorothyandPaulField.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Paul Field WigglyMedley.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Big Show" concert D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1998 concert Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance)-DisneylandLivePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland" TheWigglesandDorothyinTootToot!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Toot Toot!" DrivingtheBigRedCar6.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "A Day With the Wiggles" TheWigglePuppetsandPuppetDorothy.jpg|The Puppet Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits Food39.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggle Food" Dancing4.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Dancing" TheWigglesandDorothyinDressingUp(Episode).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Dressing Up" Storytelling8.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Storytelling" Friends21.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Friends" AtPlay29.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "At Play" Family90.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Family" Movement14.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Movement" Directions47.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Directions" Travel124.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Travel" TheBody88.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Body" Communication91.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Communication" TheWigglesandDorothyinWork.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Work" TheWigglesandDorothyin1999.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 1999 TheWiggles,DorothyandDarylSomers.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Daryl Somers TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" AnthonyLovesHisFood25.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Anthony Loves His Food" TheWigglesandDorothyonTheTodayShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on "The Today Show" TheWigglesandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy16.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "The Christmas Fairy" TheWigglesandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" DorothyandTheWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggly Safari" TheWigglesandDorothyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on "Good Morning Australia" MoveLikeAnEmu-GoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing to "Move Like and Emu" on "Good Morning Australia" OldManEmu-GoodMorningAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy dancing to "Old Man Emu" on "Good Morning Australia" TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggle Bay" RollingDowntheSandhills-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in deleted scene of "Wiggle Bay" TheLostJoey41.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "The Lost Joey" TheWiggles,DorothyandPasqua.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Pasqua TheWigglesandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Space Dancing" RompBompAStomp-2002.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheWigglesandDorothytheDinosaurPlushToys.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy plush toys OpenWideLookInsideattheDentist.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Top of the Tots" OliveOil.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheWigglesandDorothyonCBS.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on CBS TheWigglesandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheWigglesandDorothyin2005.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWigglesandDorothyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Wiggly Animation TheWigglesandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert Dorothy'sRosePetalJam23.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Dorothy's Rose Petal Jam" Dorothy'sDanceParty-2005.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" RompBompAStomp-2006.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" VisittheDoctor8.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" DOROTHY-WigglyAnimation.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in Wiggly Animation GorillaDance21.jpg|The Little Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" TheWigglesandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyandtheWigglesinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" GettingStrongPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2007 WagsinNewYork13.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Wags in New York" TheWigglesandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" TheWigglesandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" FrereJacques(AreYouSleeping).jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles" LittleMissMuffetJoinsTheWigglesinConcert24.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Little Miss Muffet Joins The Wiggles in Concert" HaveaHappyBirthday,Dorothy.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2007 backstage clip TheWigglesandDorothyWearingRedNoses.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy wearing red noses on Red Nose Day TheWigglesandDorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" TheWigglesandDorothyonPix11.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on Pix 11 TheWigglesandDorothyin2008.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2008 TheWigglesandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Big Big Show" TheWigglesandDorothyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice2.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Circus Practice" ClapYourHandsWithDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Let's Eat!" TheWigglesandDorothyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" TheWiggles,DorothyandRingo.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Ringo the Ringmaster DorothyandtheWigglesinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Greatest Hits in the Round" TheWigglesandDorothyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Australia Day" concert TheWigglesandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "It's Always Christmas With You" TheWigglesandDorothyatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Powerhouse Museum TheWigglesandDorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Surfer Jeff" TheWiggles,DorothyandGinotheGenie.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Gino the Genie TheWigglesandDorothyin2012.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2012 HereComeOurFriends.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Getting Strong" concert TheWigglesandDorothyinCelebration!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Celebration!" TheWigglesandDorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" TheWigglesandDorothyin2013.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in 2013 TheWigglesandDorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Taking Off!" TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveStudio.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in live studio TheWigglesandDorothyatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Hyde Park, Sydney TheWigglesandDorothyatMonkeyManiaBankstownSportsClub.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy at Monkey Mania Bankstown Sports Club TheWigglesandDorothyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Taking Off!" concert TheWigglesandDorothyinTVSeries7.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series TheWigglesandDorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Go Santa Go!" Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries